Nursing the Dragon Slayer
by sheltie
Summary: Natsu is sick and Lisanna helps care for him.


**Nursing the Dragon Slayer**

 **By: Sheltie**

* * *

 _I don't own Fairy Tail at all_

* * *

 **A/N: I think I am slowly getting the hang of writing these FT stories though I am still new to writing this. Yes, I've written for HP, Naruto and others. But it's always a bit different when starting to write something new that you haven't done before. Anyway, enough rambling, here's the story. I hope you like it.**

* * *

Natsu let out a low long groan as he felt a cold wet washcloth was draped over his hot forehead. The one putting the washcloth on Natsu was Lisanna. She had a frown on her sweet face as she looked down at her oldest friend. She knew there was something wrong when she saw Happy entering the guild hall without Natsu. She got the story out of the blue exceed by way of fish. Happy was so easy to bribe that it was kind of sad.

Once Lisanna found out Natsu was sick and had Happy to go to the guild and act like nothing was wrong. The dragon slayer didn't want anyone to know he was sick.

Lisanna headed over telling her sister, Mirajane, she wanted the day off and Mirajane just nodded since she had heard Happy sing like a bird after getting a couple fish via bribery. She gave Lisanna a big basket that was full of things that would help Natsu get better. The reason why they couldn't just get Wendy was because she was on a mission and wouldn't be back for a few days still.

"Ugh, who?" Natsu groaned.

"It's me Natsu" Lisanna said softly as she took Natsu's hand.

"Didn't need to come, Lisanna. Fine" Natsu mumbled.

"Yes, I can tell due to your high fever you're running. Natsu, you need to take care of yourself better" Lisanna said in a gentle chiding way.

"I do" Natsu whined cutely.

Lisanna couldn't help, but smile. Natsu was still so cute like he was when they were kids. Yes, cute was probably not the right word to use now since he's grown up so much. But to her Natsu could still be cute.

"You can go Lisanna, just need sleep" Natsu murmured.

"No way Natsu. I am staying here til you're all better" Lisanna said firmly.

Natsu wanted to say something, but a groan came out instead.

"I'm dying" he mumbled.

Lisanna rolled her eyes. _Why do guys have to act like babies when they are sick?_ Her brother Elfman was just the same when he was sick too.

"You're not dying, but you are sick, and I am going to take care of you til you get better" she said in a tone that meant she was ready to argue over it.

"Don't wanna get you sick either" Natsu groaned.

"I'll be fine, don't worry about me" Lisanna said with a sweet smile.

That sweet smile always got to Natsu even when they were kids, but he resisted the urge to give in. He wasn't going to lose this war of words like he has numerous times in the past when they were kids. That record stood with Lisanna winning all and Natsu with a big fat zero in the win column.

Lisanna took care of Natsu the whole day as well as cleaned up his place. She shook her head in disbelief how Natsu and Happy could live in such a place and not clean it. She looked over to the board where he kept all of his treasure memories and smiled. Once everything was cleaned up, which was a huge chore she then began to make something to eat for Natsu and herself. Thankfully there was food there so she didn't have to go out and get it.

"Here Natsu, eat up" Lisanna said.

Natsu tilted his head up groaning and saw Lisanna with a big bowl of hot steaming soup.

"Don't want soup, want meat" he mumbled.

"It's chicken noodle Natsu and this is what you should have since I'm not sure if you can handle eating anything more solid than this" Lisanna said.

Natsu grumbled and slowly sat up and Lisanna began to spoon feed him.

"I'm not a baby Lisanna, I can feed myself" the dragon slayer complained.

"You barely had enough energy to sit up Natsu. I don't think you can feed yourself. So I'm doing it" Lisanna said.

Natsu grumbled a bit more, but allowed Lisanna to feed him since he was hungry. He was only able to get a quarter of the bowl in his belly then he was full.

"Well at least you got some of your appetite. That's good" Lisanna said with a smile.

Natsu just muttered something then pulled the covers up and went to sleep. Lisanna smiled as she put the soup away so he could eat the rest later. After that she sat by Natsu's bedside to watch over him to make sure he actually got some sleep.

After sitting for a while and seeing Natsu was fast asleep Lisanna decided to get up and move some. She went to check what was in the basket her sister gave her. She saw there was plenty of food in there and smiled.

 _Thanks sis_ she thought.

As she looked more thoroughly she found something at the bottom of the basket. It was a package. But it didn't appear to be a package of any kind of food as far as Lisanna could tell. It felt like clothing. Curiosity got the best of her and she opened the package and her eyes widen.

"Mira, what were you thinking?" she asked herself shaking her head.

Lisanna then looked at the sleeping Natsu then back to what she was holding then back to Natsu then the clothing. Her mind was debating on if she should do it or not. Then a note fluttered out and Lisanna saw it and picked it up and recognized her sister's elegant scrawl.

 _Lisanna_

 _Please wear this. Natsu will love it and you'll help him get better sooner. Trust me on this._

 _Your sister_

 _Mira_

"What the heck, you only live once" she murmured.

With that she headed to the bathroom to change.

/Scene Break/

Natsu groaned as he rolled over and then sat up. He felt better, a lot better. He looked around then he heard someone walking in and before he could get up his eyes went serving platter wide.

Entering into his field of vision was Lisanna, but Lisanna wasn't dressed how she normally is. No, she was dressed in a light pink nurse's outfit that was a bit snug on her, but not too much so. The skirt ended mid-thigh. She was wearing white flats. On her head was a white paper cap with a big red cross on it and it was tilted just a little to the side. She was holding a clipboard to her chest. Her cheeks were dusted with pink due to the embarrassment she felt wearing this outfit.

Natsu let out a croak since he had never seen Lisanna dressed like that before in his life and she looked quite hot in it.

"Oh Natsu, you're up. I'm so glad" Lisanna said with a big smile forgetting how embarrassed she was feeling.

Natsu just kept staring as his eyes took in everything. Like he wanted to remember Lisanna dressed as a nurse. He then closed his eyes.

"Natsu are you alright?" Lisanna asked worriedly.

"Why are you wearing that Lisanna?" Natsu asked.

"You don't like it?" Lisanna asked frowning.

"What! No, no. I like it on you. I really do" Natsu said with red cheeks.

"Oh, that's good. Mira said you would, and I was a bit nervous being dressed like this since it's not something I wear. But I am glad you like it" Lisanna said with a big bright smile.

"Uh yeah" Natsu said as his mind was locked on how good Lisanna looked in the nurse outfit again. He just couldn't get his thoughts straight.

"You look a bit pinkish Natsu, are you still feeling sick?" Lisanna asked worriedly.

"Huh, uh yeah" Natsu said his mind still not functioning properly with Nurse Lisanna in front of him.

Lisanna walked up to him and bent over slight smiling big.

"Then why don't you let me take care of you til you're feeling better. I am a nurse after all" she said with a giggle.

Natsu just nodded.

 **End**

* * *

 **A/N: this was an interesting story to write since I had a good solid start and end, but had to figure out the middle part of it really. That took me a while to write. I thought of the ending before I even knew how this story was going to really go. I do hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
